La carnicera
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Nagihiko era una persona normal, nunca espero el verse envuelto con una asesina, y mucho menos enamorarse de ella. One-shot, adaptación de Shinigamia Alice.


Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece, tampoco la historia, esta es una adaptacion de un one-shot de manga llamado Shinigami Alice, que lo disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La carnicera.

Un joven de cabello largo azulado salia con el timbre de clases, se queria dar prisa ya que tenia practica de Basquetbol y no queria llegar tarde. Estaba en la entrada del colegio yendose a toda prisa, hasta que sus amigos le detienen.

— ¿Hey Nagi a donde vas con tanta prisa?—pregunto Kukai, uno de sus mejores amigos.

— Lo siento chicos, tengo practica de Basquetbol—se disculpo Nagihiko.

— Joo Nagi esta bien pero me debes un helado por no estar con Yaya—ordeno la pelirroja con su caracteristico infantil.

— ¿Chicos, quien es ella?—pregunto la pelirrosada apuntando hacia una cafeteria de al frente donde estaba parada una rubia. Era bajita, con el cabello ondulado hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura, llevaba un uniforme negro con un pequeño borde de holan en la falda, con una bolsa que parecia de una tienda pero no delataba cual era el contenido. Estaba parada del otro lado de la calle esperando a que cambiara el semaforo.

— Es bastante guapa—reconocio Tadase.

— Si, parece una muñeca—admiro Yaya.

— _Esa chica_— penso Nagihiko—_realmente parece una muñeca, pero_—se detuvo a ver sus faciones—_pero parece tan apagada, con esa seria mirada. Me pregunto porque._

Decidio no prestarle mas atencion al asunto y se fua a su practica. Caminaba entre los edifcios suspirando.

—He salido muy tarde, mi madre me va a regañar—se lamento. Ya era de noche y apenas estaba saliendo del entrenamiento, ya que el entrenador le dio un pequeño "castigo" por su retraso.

Paso al lado de un callejon, en el fondo vio doblar a una chica que le parecia ligeramente familiar.

— _¿Que esa no es la chica que vi antes?_—dudo— Eh espera—se preocupo el chico, ya que el ver a una chica que parecia tan indefensa por esas calles de noche no le parecia seguro, y aunque no la conocia de nada, sentia el deber de protegerla.

La rubia ni siquiera lo escrucho, asi que apresuro su paso para seguirla. Trataba de seguirle el paso, pero ese callejon parecia un laberinto, estuvo apunto de perderle la pista, pero al llegar al final, vio algo que no podia creer.

Era el final del callejon, estaba todo manchado de sangre, la chica rubia tenia sangre en las mejillas y un poco en el pelo, pero la sangre no era de ella. Era del cadaver masacrado que estaba al frente.

— ¿Que?—dudo. Hasta que bajo al ver a las manos de la chica, en una llevaba unas tijeras que parecia de jardin y en la otra un cuchillo de carnicero, ambas manchadas de sangre, lo que le llevo a una conclusion, ella habia matado a alguien.

Al oir la voz de alguien, la blonda se habia volteado. Aunque al ver al chico, ni siquiera se inmuto.

— Vaya, parece que me viste—dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz, se acerco al cadaver y retiro un cuchillo. Para luego lanzarselo a Nagihilko, que le dio a su capucha y lo dejo clavado en la pared cerca del piso.

— _¿Que es esto?_—se pregunto el oji-ambar mientras veia a la misteriosa chica acercarsele—_No entiendo, ¿Que demonios esta pasando?_

— Que problematico** —**dijo acercandose al chico—¿Y ahora que hare contigo...—se agacho a su altura— joven?

Estaba a centrimetos de sus caras, podia ver sus ojos color oro, que apesar de su color, no poseian brillo. Se quedaron asi, hasta que la petiza se fijo en la hora.

— Oh, que tarde es, la abuela dijo que no llegara tan tarde— se acerco a Nagihiko y le dio un beso en la mejilla— te dejare vivir, solo esta vez— le susurro en el oido. Quito el cuchillo de la pared, tomo la bolsa y puso sus utencilios de muerte— por cierto, sera mejor que no vuelvas a pasar por aqui —y se marcho. Dejando a Nagihiko muy confundido.

— En otras noticias, al parecer hubo un asesinato en la calle Takanako, en un callejon, por el tipo de muerte, parece ser que fue la muy llamada "carnicera"—decia el locutor matutino, que la madre de Nagihiko siempre veia a esa hora y Nagihiko tambien, ya que siempre podia oir en el desayuno.

— Oh ¿No pasas por ahi para tu practica de basquetbol hijo?—se preocupo su madre—trata de no pasar por ahi durante un tiempo, no sabria que pasaria si te perdiera.

—Esta bien madre—le respondio un tanto apagado, ya que no era su costumbre mentir—_no me gusta mentirle, pero...quiero saber quien era esa chica. Se que deberia decirle a la policia, pero no puedo, esos ojos, y el beso de ayer_— se toco la mejilla— _simplemente no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza. Tengo que volver a verla._

Y asi cumplio, tan pronto sono el timbre de la campana, salio corriendo de la institucion. Aun con las protestas de sus amigos—sobretodo Yaya, que exigia su helado— no paro ni un momento en ir hacia la calle Takanako, por suerte sus amigos no le siguieron, ya que no sabria como pedirles que guardaran el secreto.

Corrio hasta un callejon, y ahi la vio, con la misma tijera y cuchillo, con una nueva victima.

— Por fin, te eh estado buscando—le dijo el chico jadeando por la carrera que— Tu nombre es Mashiro Rima ¿No?—pudo ver una pequeña denotacion de sorpresa en los ojos de la rubia— Hice algunas investigaciones, el colegio en el que estudias es un colegio de ricos que no tiene muchos estudiantes, te busque ahi hasta que di contigo.

— Bueno, ya sabes quien soy, ¿Con que proposito haz venido?—le pregunto de forma despectiva.

— Oh por cierto, soy Fujisaki Nagihiko— se presento ignorando su pregunta alargo su mano— pero puedes decirme Nagihiko, Rima-chan.

— ¿Que pasa contigo?— suspiro cansada Rima, por fin dejando ver algo de sentimiento en ella— Te dije que la proximas vez que te viera te mataria.

— Creo que puedo culpar a tus ojos—admitio. Haciendo que la blonda le mirara confundida—Sentia que tenia que verte una vez mas, sin importar que. No podia sacarlos de mi mente—se sento en una caja de madera— Hey, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—le pidió, al no ver ningun "no" por parte de la rubia continuo— ¿Es divertido matar?

— Noche tras noche— le respondio guardando los cuchillos y demas utencilios en la bolsa.

— Que mala eres.

— Parece que tienes mucho tiempo libre, joven.

— En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo libre, paso por aqui despues de mi practica de basquetbol— reconocio**— **No es como si me metiera en tu trabajo, pero eres muy eficaz, Rima-chan.

—Esa fue la primera noche que alguien me vio. Es muy molesto—Suspiro la rubia cansada.

—Hehe lo siento— se disculpo moviendo los brazos—Es sorprende como has hecho esto noche tras noche sin que te atraparan.

— Mientras no sepan los detelles. Mis clientes son muy buenos limpiando— le dijo sin emocion alguna.

— Ya entiendo. Tomas pedidos de gente que es buena en ocultar las cosas en la oscuridad—le dijo parandose de la caja.

— Eres peculiar, ¿No te doy miedo?— pregunto con curiosidad Rima.

— Por supuesto que si...Pero no puedo apartarme de tus asesinatos. Tu "trabajo"—le dijo con ligereza a pesar del miedo que afirmaba tener— Deberias de dejar de ser una asesina, no obtienes ni una pizca de diversion.

— Eso...— no le supo responder.

— Dime ¿Te divertiste conmigo hoy?— le pregunto acercandose y acariciandole la cabeza— Por ejemplo el dia de hoy.

— ¿Saliste de camino para venir a verme?— le pregunto evadiendo la pregunta.

— Apenas—le dijo tratando de que no se sintiera culpable.

— Siempre te digo que es un fastidio, ¿Verdad?. Por favor no seas tan presuntuoso—le dijo marchandose del lugar, mientras Nagihiko bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

Lo que no vio, es que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la chica habia acariciado la parte superior de su cabeza, sonrojada.

— Deberia de haberlo matado en aquel momento —puso su espalda contra la pared, mientras se dejaba caer y se sentaba—Pero, es por eso precisamente...necesito terminar las cosas.

Rima se paro y se fue a su casa, se quito su ropa manchada de sangre y la puso en la lavadora. Se cambio por un vestido de encajes, que siempre tenia en su armario para no levantar sospechas sobre su "trabajo". Se dirgio hacia su abuela, la matriarca de su clan y la jefa, y le conto lo sucedido.

— Sabes lo que debes hacer con ese "amigo" tuyo ¿si?. Rima, eres una heredera de la familia Mashiro, la mafia japonesa y experta en asesinatos, no puedes dejar testigos.

— Si abuela—dijo apretando sus pequeñas manos y mirando para abajo— lo eliminare.

Al dia siguiente, Nagihiko volvio a la calle Takanako, pasando por varios callejones, hasta que vio a la rubia, sorprendentemente, sin cadaver.

— ¿Noy no tuviste que trabajar, Rima-chan?— le pregunto, pero al ver que la rubia seguia de espaldas, volvio a preguntar— ¿Rima-chan?

— No— dio un sablazo con el cuchillo, cortandole la mejilla a Nagihiko, haciendo que de la sorpresa este retrocediera y cayera contra la pared— ¿Te has olvidado? Soy una asesina, no te veo diferente de mis otros objetivos.

— Rima-chan—empezo el, pero Rima le interrumpio.

— Que deje mi trabajo, dijiste. En otras palabras, no aceptas el hecho de que soy un asesina. Por lo que intentas pararme. A pesar de no saber nada—levanto el cuchillo— Te interponias en mi camino—apunto el cuchillo, pero le dio a la pared, quedando asi al lado de el. Quito el cuchillo, y agarro su bolsa— Por favor, no te mezcles conmigo.

Y esa noche, Rima desaparecio para Nagihiko.

— Una semana—dijo el acariciando la grieta donde habia estado el cuchillo en su ultimo encuentro— ¿Donde se habra metido esa pequeña idiota?

Siguio caminando, por toda la ciudad de noche, buscandola.

— Nah— dijo el cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa—quizas el idiota aqui soy yo.— Miro la oscura noche, mientras seguia caminando— _¿Por que no fui capaz de ignorarla el dia que la conoci?_

Se pregunto, hasta que oyo un ruido, se acerco a una callejon. Y ahi la vio, estaba la pequeña rubia con su tipica tijera y cuchillo, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, el hombre estaba vivo, y con un arma.

Al ver que le apuntaba a Rima, no dudo en correr hasta ella y apartarla. Haciendo que el tiro cayera en su hombro. Se tiro de bruces en el suelo, respirando trabajosamente por la herida. La chica se volteo al ver a su salvador, y al darse cuenta de quien era, agarro enojada la tijera y mato el hombre rapidamente en un movimiento. La sangre mancho sus mejillas, que sus lagrimas enjuagaban, dejo caer la tijera al suelo, y fue corriendo hacia Nagihiko.

— ¡Nagihiko! ¡Nagihiko resiste!—pedia ella llorando mientras lo ponia en su regazo.

— Es— tratade decir el chico— es la primera vez que dices mi nombre— le sonrio con felicidad apesar de su herida.

— ¡Este no es el lugar para decir esas cosas!—le reclamo ella, miro al su hombro— Tu herida.

— No te preocupes, es solo un rasguño—le dijo tratando de que no se preocupara.

— Pero, de seguro duele.

— Si— admitio el riendo un poco.

— ¿Eres estupido? ¡Un tipo como el nunca hubiera haber disparado y dado! ¿Por que...— sus lagrimas empezaron a caer mas gruesas, mientras su semblante se llenaba de tristeza— ¿por que lo hiciste? Fui horrible contigo, hablaba en serio con lo de despedirme para siempre.

— Vaya, que cara estas poniendo— la abrazo por la cintura, haciendo que Rima se pegara a su pecho— yo no lo hice esto para que te pusieras asi.

— La primera vez que te vi, pense que parecías completamente sin vida. No era que no pudiera perdonarte matar— le acaricio la cabeza, tranquilizandola— era que no queria verte profundizar tus pecados. Sin ninguna emocion, o sin la conciencia de lo que significa matar a otros— Se aparto un poco, quedando cara a cara— ¿Entonces, es divertido matar?

— Esto es algo nuevo para mi...normalmente es como arrancar una flor de la carretera. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diference. No podia perdonarle el herirte, lo odie, lo odie y queria matarlo...Mi cuerpo se movio solo y no me di cuenta— reconocio Rima— Duele, tengo miedo, aunque no fui yo la herida.

— Ya veo, entonces— le acario la mejilla— ¿Estas feliz de que este vivo?

Rima no respondio, solo se levanto un poco, moviéndose hacia alante.

— Nagihiko— murmuro antes de que unieran sus labios en un dulce beso.

— Rima**— **le empezo a decir Nagihiko, agarrados de las manos saliendo del callejón.

— ¿Que, Nagihiko?— le pregunto esta, recostandose ligeramente de su brazo.

— La próxima vez que nos veamos, que sea de día, y no de noche—le propuso el, regalandole una sonrisa.

— _Solo se una cosa_— penso Rima, llegando a una pequeña plaza donde estaba una cafeteria. Donde le esperaba Nagihiko con dos tazas de te caliente.

— Eh Rima— Levanto Nagihiko el brazo que habia estado herido, para que esta le viera, su hombro ya se habia curado. El estaba en una mesa afuera del cafe.

— Lo siento, lamento la tardanza— le dijo ella haciendo una reverencia levantando ligeramente su falda de encajes.

— No te preocupes, me alegro de verte — le tranquilizo el. Rima se sento, mientras Nagihiko apretaba su mano encima de la mesa.

— _Que contigo a mi lado, ya no estare sola_— penso Rima mientras le sonreia a su novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Ohayo! Eh vuelto aqui con este one-shot. Reitero, no es mio, es una adaptacion de un pequeño one-shot de manga llamada Shinigami Alice.

Se que aun no actualizo Viviendo con mi mejor amiga, pero como dije en mi drable cambio de roles, no se preocupen, aun no me olvido del fic, solamente que se me fue un poco la inspiracion, pero ya comence el capitulo, no pierdan la esperanza.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

Nos vemos.

Lira.


End file.
